Hachis life and unforgetable past mistakes REMADE
by animeluver3460
Summary: a remake of my older story. just with more detail :  R


Hi! I am Nana Komatsu but my nickname is Hachi and or Hachiko

That name was given to me by a very special person. That person`s name was also Nana. She was a hero in my eyes. I looked up to her for guidence.

You see, I met Nana on a subway train to Tokyo Japan. Back then I didn`t know much about her at all but that all changed... I dont think she would have said much anyway.

I was looking for an apartment to move into so that I could be closer to my boyfriend, Shoji.

At the time I was only 20 years old and we had had a long distance relationship for a while going.

As I looked and looked for apartments, I found nothing. When I walked into the apartment that seemed to fit my intrest the most out of all of them,

there she was standing infront of a window looking out of it. Nana? Nana! She was here. It must be a good sign.

I moved into that apartment with Nana as my room mate.

I remember looking out that window with you so long ago Nana, and so many times, as if to find answers to life and for the pain to just suddenly dissapear.

I only know to well that life isn`t that easy, if it was, I wouldn`t have had made so many mistakes.

Soon after my moving to Tokyo I split up with Shoji after he found someone else who seemed to come before me. Satchiko.

Nana was there by my side the whole way. I was very greatfull to her for that.

Nana was in a band back home near where I lived, but before now I never herd of them.

I befriended the members of their band. 'BLAST!'was their name. and would even cook for them.

I was a huge fan of their rival band 'TrapNest' as well and absolutly loved their bassest, Takumi. Lets just say he comes later in my life`s story.

After a little while 'BLAST!' was just getting noticed. I herd that Nana used to date the other lead guitarst of "TrapNest' Ren. Surprise filled me then I formed a plan.

I took Nana to a concert of theirs, hoping she would see Ren and they would get back together. Nana relized the plan later on but still went.

Tears filled both of our eyes that night. For Nana, tears of regret mabey... mabey hope.

My plan worked and Nana is now reunited with Ren.

One night, I was comming home but I left my key inside. I knocked on the door and Takumi answered it. What? WHAT! I started crying thinking

it was some dream that I was having, Now, I dont see what I was so happy about or what I saw in him because now I know what kind of person he really is.

Im going to skip some time after. In the skipped time I saw Takumi again, we spent the day together. He left and came back after two weeks from being on tour with his band.

Now we were in a full relationship. I dont know how. I guess it just happened. But, where is the spark? The excited feeling you get when you see the one you love?

After a while their was more partying and more me going out to get the drinks and food for everyone. One night Nobu decided to come with me.

Nobu was our bands guitarist and Close friend of Nana. He was starting to grow on me. While we were walking I was thinking about Takumi and how

I haven`t seen him in about a month. Tour again. After a while of scilence Nobu spoke up and stopped walking, turned to me,

and said one day I will surpass him. I had no idea what he was talking about, so I asked who was he talking about.

He didn`t hear me and kept saying stuff about getting his girl and proving to be better than him. Who did he hate so much?

I tried again asking who 'he' was and he shocked me with one word that changed my life. Well name I guess I should say.

...Takumi...

That was all he said and started walking again so I just fallowed. After a while we reached some stairs and I stopped dead where I stood.

I informed Nobu that I was close to home and he didn`t need to walk me any further.

I didn`t want to end my time with him but that before I saw a big black Hummer parked infront of me and Nana`s apartment. Did Nobu have feelings for me?

I guess the real question was did I have feelings for that cold hearted person that was my so-called boy friend?

I kept trying to purswade Nobu but then ...

..."HEY NANA!"... Time stopped... Seconds seemed like Minutes. Minutes seemed like hours. Time frozen in place with just me and Nobu, both scared to look at that man.

He, Takumi himself, was the only one who called me Nana. Everyone else called me Hachi so I wouldn`t get mixed up with the other Nana. My closest friend, that Nana.

I herd my name being called by his voice. Nobu and I turned our heads, as much as it displeased us both, to see Takumi comming to where we were standing.

He came and put his arm around me, how much I wanted to shake it off!

...and Nobu...

He just left with a wave of his hand. But before Nobu could escape, he herd Takumi call his name saying thanks for walking 'Nana' home.

Then Takumi kissed me, a kiss full of emptiness, and smiled at Nobu but by Takumi`s voice, you would say he was telling Nobu something in his words.

Something like a threat.

About a month later Nobu and I went to the store again. He pulled me aside but as he said the words that he did I started to cry because I knew I felt the same way.

He told me that he couldn`t hold back any more. He said that he loved me but if I didn`t return the feelings he would understand,

he just needed to vent out the building feelings he had bottled up this whole time.

Right then and there I relized I didnt love Takumi, but I was in love with the idea of being in love with him. Make scence?

I knew deep down somewhere in my heart we wern`t ment to be, but I was so afaraid of being alone.

I told Nobu that. He said he wouldn`t see me while I was with him but if Takumi and I were to ever break up, to come to him and he would

promise to love me and take care of me. He promised he would wait. Why did life just have to be so complicated? Am I the only one with so much drama?

The next day I herd from Takumi and we got into a big fight. We fought often He would yell saying I was talking nonscence.

This whole time, was I with someone I didn`t really love? I think that might have been the answer, the solution, to my problem this whole time.

This just has to end. Why am I going through this! I`m just so confused! Why, why me? Its over.

Now im going to skip more into the story.

Now Nobu and I were together and I felt much said kind words to me and made me feel better when times were down. But his words were fake.

Was I really that dence to fall for someone so fake? I bet he never even really loved me for one second.

I would smile more and feel better about my life when I was with Nobu

A little later that week, after I was with Nobu, someone was at my door. Nana was gone but I opened it and there I saw Takumi.

I told him to leave but he refused, after a minute

he left the room without a word. I went to the door to find out that it was locked and he was on the other side with my phone.

I herd him talk into the phone to...Nobu! He told him that he would take care of me if he had to.

He said a couple of kind words to me, which made me cry and absent minded for the time being. I completely forgot about Nobu, and for that matter, everyone else.

skipping more of the story...

I was now back with Takumi and he asked for me to marry him. I said yes. I just couldn`t take much more. I guess I just wasn`t intended any happiness. In my mind I felt

not like a happy engadged woman, but more like a prisoner to life. I was realizing all over again what kind of person that Takumi really was.

I guess I really am just dence. Right now I felt more alone than iv`e ever felt in my entire life.

I felt like a traitor to Nobu, and to Nana and their band and.. ugh. Im rambling.

It is now two weeks before the wedding and I talk to Nobu and Nana and everyone else again. We go to fireworks every year. I pay no ettention to Nobu in fear I will break.

The next fireworks festival is tonight and im at me and Nana`s old apartment door with my five year old daughter satchiko.

Everyone loves Satchiko and they buy her presents. Nobu likes her too, even if she takes after her father Takumi more.

Right before the fireworks start Takumi comes through the door and takes me into the room next to everyone but out of hearing distance.

What he didn`t know was that Nobu was right outside the door listining.

He says he wants me nowhere near anyone of these people and that I was comming home with him right this instant with satchiko.

It was now or never...

I told him I dont want to get married and I dont love him. I told him I wish that

I was with Nobu but after everything you did to him he will

never forgive me. And I told him I never wanted to see him again. After I told him this I was thinking that he would leave and I could go on with life

and I would take satchiko with me because I didn`t want her near him either.

While I was thinking I wasn`t paying attention and next thing I knew he slapped me. Hard. And I was on the ground with him looking down at me.

Glaring into my soul. His eyes burning into mine.

Then out of nowhere everyone else came in and Nobu saw me lying there and he went straight to Takumi and they started fighting. I was thinking

'why he would defend me after everything that happened?' Everything that happened...

Soon after, Nana called the cops and had Takumi arrested for assult. I went ahead and told everybody what happened and they all were there for me.

Now I am in the present time and I am living with my husband and three daughters. My Husband was the last person I expected to fall for

all over again. He has grown so much scince I first met him. He makes me happy and when times are down he supports me and makes me feel better.

I dont know what I would do without him. He IS my life. Then come my three daughters Satchiko, Yuikari, and Kotomari. Satchiko takes after

Takumi but thats all in my past and she is now 10. Then we have my two new daughters. Yuikari takes after me mostly and she is now 4.

Finally comes Kotomari who is only 2 and has that adorable little smile who is just learning how to talk and say phrases. She is the one who takes after her father.

Her father Nobu. Nobuo Terashimma.

Hi! Im Nana Terashima but my nickname is Hachi and or Hachiko. That name was given to me by a very special person, and so was my new last name. Very special people. 


End file.
